dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaozii Han/History
History After his mother was killed by an Akuma, Anita and her mother performed an emergency delivery and pulled Chaozii from her womb, raising him into adulthood. Chaozii says he only became a Black Order supporter so he could protect Anita to repay her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 126, Page 138 Plot Edo and Asian Branch arc After the battle on the sea with the Akuma Eshi and those who came with him, Anita had her crew sort out those who had survived the assault from those who were only being kept alive by Miranda Lotto's Time Record in order to send the survivors on to Edo with the Exorcists. Chaozii and his fellow shipmates, Maosa and Kie, were the only survivors.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 174 It isn't until the reach Edo that Chaozii introduces himself and his shipmates to Lenalee Lee, who he is carrying due to her weakened condition. He tells her that helping them is their homage to their dead shipmates, and that she and the other Exorcists should use his life as they see fit.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 16 When the Exorcists face off against the Noah Family in Edo and Lenalee is taken hostage by Tyki Mikk, Chaozii attempts to fight Tyki, nearly getting himself devoured by Tyki's Teez.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 87, Page 13 Before Chaozii dies, Yu Kanda arrives and protects him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 87, Page 14 saving Lenalee in the process. After the arrival of the rest of General Froi Tiedoll's unit, including said General and Noise Marie, the Earl of Millennium steps in and unleashes a devastating attack, Chaozii only surviving because of Miranda's last minute intervention.D.Gray-man Manga VOlume 10, Chapter 88, Page 28 Not long after, Allen Walker arrives and the Earl retreats, leaving Tiedoll to organize the large group and discuss their options. During this time, Chaozii is seen watching over Lenalee's now unconscious form with Allen and Lavi, and then laughing at Allen and Lenalee's tearful reunion.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 58 Noah's Ark arc Then, when Lenalee is suddenly sucked into the ground by a mysterious force, Chaozii is sucked in when he grabs onto Lavi, who had moved to grab onto Allen after Allen had grabbed Lenalee,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 90, Page 64 resulting in the group (Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Chaozii, Kanda and Arystar Krory III) being pulled into Noah's Ark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 90, Page 69 After the Ark begins to collapse and Tyki arrives to offer them a way out, Chaozii joins in the group's rallying circle,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 91, Page 93 which only Kanda does not join. They use a key given to them by Tyki to open a door, and when they are met by Skinn Bolic and Kanda elects to stay behind and fight, Chaozii is one of the ones to turn on Kanda when Kanda uses his Anti-Akuma Weapon, Mugen, to make them leave.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 92, Page 102 As they find another door and move on, the group finds themselves in a hall, which starts to collapse not long after they enter. When Chaozii trips and falls behind, Allen uses his Crown Clown to save him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 15 Krory using a flask of Akuma Oil to activate his own Innocence and pull them further out of danger. When they arrive in a new room and are met by the twins Jasdevi (Jasdero and Devit), Chaozii is stricken by Allen's reaction to learning that his General and master, Cross Marian, stuck them with some of his debt.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 99, Page 37 A battle commences, during which Chaozii, like the others, is struck with Jasdevi's "Trick Glasses" ability (with the Earl's golem, Lero, who the Earl left behind, shown briefly trying to rub the irremovable paint off on Chaozii's shirtD.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Page 45), and is then hurt by a flaming explosion the twin's fire at the group.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Page 48 Allen and Krory fight Jasdevi, Lenalee tending to Chaozii's burns before being captured by the twins, and when Lavi finds the key the twins had hidden from them, the twins merge their bodies into one, Jasdevi's true form. When Krory elects to stay behind and fight the now much more powerful enemy, Chaozii flees with the others, offering Lenalee silent support when she becomes upset over leaving Krory behind.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 105, Page 133 As they move on, Lenalee, Allen and Lavi starting to laugh and tease one another and talk about what they want to do when they get back to the Order, Chaozii suddenly starts laughing, expressing his shock over how he hadn't expected Exorcists to be just like regular people.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 110, Page 50 Allen tells Chaozii that it's better to think about happy things when one's afraid, then assures him that they'll make it out and back home. When they arrive in the next room and are met by Road Kamelot and Tyki, Chaozii becomes tense and angry, but sits at a waiting table like the others when Road orders them to, and when another fight begins, Chaozii is trapped alongside Lenalee in one of Road's abilities.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 112, Page 82 Allen is seriously injured by Tyki, and when Lenalee begins to fight against their prison with her weakened legs, Chaozii tries to calm her down, only to be shocked when Lenalee insists that, as an Exorcist, she has to press on and fight.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 116, Page 155 After Allen surpasses the one hundred percent synchronization limit and severely damages Tyki, Chaozii cheers him on, calling Tyki a "devil." Road, upset by this, responds by stabbing Chaozii in the back with several of her spike candles,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 118, Page 194 warning the others not to move or they'll all die in a similar way as she goes to Tyki's side. As the battle commences, during which time Lavi, controlled by Road, begins to attack Allen, Chaozii remains in debilitating pain and is tended to by Lenalee, who also has her attention on her friends. When Lavi attacks himself in order to release himself from Road's control, Chaozii recovers enough to watch in shock.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 122, Page 63 Lavi defeats Road and Road disappears, leaving the group alive. Lenalee, though, realizes that it was Road's power that was keeping the tower they are in from collapsing like the rest of the Ark had, much to Allen, Lavi and Chaozii's horror.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 123, Page 83 Lavi finds the door that will take them out and uses his Anti-Akuma Weapon to carry them all towards it, and when Allen decides to move Tyki and Lero out of the way, reasoning that, since his newly acquired Sword of Exorcism had killed the Noah within Tyki that Tyki was now human, Chaozii becomes furious, reminding Allen that Tyki was in league with the Akuma who had killed Anita and her crew. Chaozii then calls Allen a traitor, declaring that by helping the Noah, he was an Akuma, as well.D.Gray-man Manga Voume 13, Chapter 123, Pages 90-91 Then, when the floor cracks with a sudden force under Chaozii's feet, Allen pushes him out of the way and is captured by several tentacle-like appendages, and as he is sucked down into the hole, Chaozii stares after him and says that that was why Allen shouldn't have helped them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 123, Page 94 The tentacles lead back to Tyki, who, consumed by his Noah side, destroys the tower and severely injures Allen and Lavi before turning on Lenalee and wrapping her up in the tentacles, starting to strangle her. After remembering back on how he'd promised Anita to live on and help the Exorcists, Chaozii attempts to attack Tyki,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 126, Page 142 but a piece of the tower falls on top of him. Tyki slams Lenalee into the ground, which crumbles, and as she falls Chaozii reaches after her and falls with her, calling out to Anita.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 126, Page 147 When Lenalee regains consciousness, Chaozii is holding up nearly the full weight of the crumbled tower by himself, protecting Lenalee, Lavi and Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 126, Page 149 Lenalee sees this and speculates that Chaozii is responding to a nearby shard of Innocence, which, unknown to her, is the same one General Tiedoll had released earlier.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 126, Page 150 Lenalee calls out to Chaozii, who asks her what is happening to him, and when Lenalee explains that he's synchronizing with an Innocence but will hurt himself if he keeps forcing a synchronization with an Innocence that hasn't been weaponized, Chaozii replies that he doesn't have any other choice with there being nowhere to run just as Tyki finds them and lunges.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 127, Page 158 Before Tyki can reach him, Lavi's hammer and Allen's sword flash out and deal a blow to Tyki, destroying the rubble overhead and relieving Chaozii of his burden. Tyki comes back and continues to fight Lavi and Allen in the airspace right above Lenalee and Chaozii, but before any of them are injured further, Cross Marian shows up and knocks Tyki back,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 127, Page 166 then uses his illegally bonded second Anti-Akuma Weapon, Grave of Maria, to conceal the four younger Exorcists, Chaozii included.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Page 179 As Cross is about to defeat Tyki, the Earl shows up and saves him, and as the Ark around them continues collapsing, Chaozii and Lavi fall and are lost.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 129, Page 18 Chaozii is not seen again until Allen, transported to a special room by Cross, begins to play the piano that controls the Ark and wishes for the return of everyone they had lost along the way.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 132, Page 71 As the group, along with Kanda and Krory, reunites and they begin to look around the Ark, Allen begins to look for a way out and opens a door, stepping through without looking as he argues with Kanda and entering a room that has no floor. As Allen falls, he grabs onto Kanda, who grabs Lavi, who is grabbed by Chaozii, who uses his newly acquired strength to pull them up, though Chaozii is still visibly not happy with Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 99 Just then, a pair of linked bracelets appear out of nowhere and latch onto Chaozii's left wrist, making him accidentally pull the three up with too much force.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 100 Chaozii gravely marvels over his Innocence, concluding that Anita and his other lost shipmates must have sent the power to him. After Cross teaches Allen how to direct the Ark, they return to Edo to pick up Tiedoll and the others before heading to Asian Branch, and from there they all return to the European Branch, where Chaozii is assigned to Tiedoll's unit and he discovers that Maosa and Kie have decided to join the Order as Finders.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Page 121 Invasion of the Black Order arc When Lulu Bell invades the European Branch with her army of Level 3 Akuma, Chaozii is seen attempting to respond to the building-wide summons for the Exorcists, but Maosa and Kie, armed with talismans, tell him to stay, as his Innocence isn't ready for battle.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 140, Page 28 Chaozii, though, manages to escape confinement and tries to help out when people get injured, at which point he is joined by Kanda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 98 Following Kanda, Chaozii tries to help protect Komui Lee when a Level 4 Akuma goes after him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 148, Page 165 then continues following Kanda and Komui when Komui goes to retrieve the Innocence from Hevlaska, despite Komui threatening Chaozii with punishment.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 150, Page 9 On the way down to Hevlaska's chamber, the platform is destroyed by the Level 4, and Chaozii is not seen again until after the Level 4 is defeated and the European Branch starts to recover, when Allen and Kanda are training.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Page 128 Destruction of the Black Order mini-arc When the personnel of the European Branch are forced to relocate after their position was compromised by the Akuma invasion, Chaozii is shown helping pack,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 168 and then being one of the "zombie hoard."D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 160, Page 179 Artificial Exorcists arc When the Order enters an emergency state after a sudden influx of Akuma activity, Chaozii is sent to China with Lavi and Bookman, as well as Maosa and Kie, where the group runs into the Noah Feedler.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 133 During the fight, Lavi and Bookman are abducted, and Chaozii is afflicted by an unknown ailment.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 200 Seef of Destruction arc When he is taken back to the European Branch, the doctors are unable to do anything for him as they cannot determine the issue, knowing it might possibly be linked to the Noah but unable to tell that Feedler has injected Chaozii with one of his parasites.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 202 Chaozii eventually heals from the unknown symptoms brought to him with Feedler's parasites. In the anime, he awakens soon enough to learn about Allen's flight with the Noah and asks Komui to let him join his Exorcist comrades in their pursuit of Allen, though unable to do this due to his weak physical condition. He cries and says that they shouldn't have trusted Allen, after all.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 12 Unbeknownst to him, though, he still carries some of the parasites within his body,D.Gray-man Chapter 207, Page 10 which the Noah Family plan on using to spy on the Order to keep an eye out for Apocryphos.D.Gray-man Chapter 207, Page 4 After getting better, he's now an active Exorcist who deals with missions just like any other member of the Black Order.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 207, page 08 Even three months after incident, Chaozii still can't believe that others have such a hard time coping with Allen's disappearance. Furthermore Han holds a grudge toward Allen, who (who according to Central), officially is responsible for killing Howard Link. The man hopes to set the score with the fugitive next time they meet.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 207, page 10 Searching for A.W. arc Chaozi is sent with his fellow exorcist Arystar Krory in a town after finders have spot the fugitive Allen Walker and surrounded the area. Both exorcists take the train to reach the location. References Navigation de:Chaoji Han Category:Character Subpages Category:History